the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Slave Qi’ra
In case you don’t know who Qi’ra is... she is Emilia Clarke’s character in Solo a Star Wars story. CHAPTER 1 Han Solo had just parted ways with Qi’ra, Qi’ra had decided to go to tattooine to try and make a name for her, there was a problem... she had left all her money back in one of Han’s jackets (that she wore when on a mission) and he ship had broken down. She had no choice but to try and steal to get enough money to fix her ship. One afternoon she was desperate for food, so she waited for a convoy delivering supplies and food to move through the streets of Mos Eisley. It was 1.00pm and the Convory arrived, Qi’ra waited for the right moment to ambush. Qi’ra peered around the corner of a building she was using as cover. The shipment slowly floated through the street market. Qi’ra reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her blaster, and aimed it across the street at the gas tank. Once the convoy was in position she took a deep breath and fired at the tank causing it to expload and knock the Convoy over. The contents of the Convory spilled all over the streets. Two guards stepped up to recover some of the goods that had spilled all over the streets, it was this moment Qi’ra came out of cover with her blaster (set to stun) and quickly shot the guards. She picked up as much food and credits as she could carry and started to run from the scene. As she ran something caught her feet causing her to trip and fall. she looked down to notice a tether had wrapped around her feet. She followed the tether with her lovely green eyes to a large figure in mandalorian armor. "Where do you think you're going ?" the mandalorian said, "Get up". Qi’ra did as she was told reluctantly and turned around. The mandalorain then put electro cuffs around her wrists and pushed her forward to walk. Qi’ra was brought to a speeder which the mandalorain flew to a mysterious sandstone castle in the middle of the Dune Sea. The mandalorian marched Qi’ra through the castle until they reached a large room full of shady looking characters. Qi’ra‘s eyes widened as she saw the monsterous form sitting on a pedestal and soon figured out where exactly she was. The massive Jabba the Hutt said something in hutteese which his brown protocol droid proceeded to translate. "The mighty Jabba the Hutt demands to know why you have brought this street trash before his guests" the protocol droid inquired. "Mighty Jabba," the mandalorian said, "This woman sabotaged your convoy and attempted to steal your belongings". The droid translated for Jabba who then replied back in hutteese which the droid then translated. "The mighty Jabba the Hutt requests to know why you attempted to steal that which is Jabba's". "Great Jabba" Qi’ra said, "I have no money, no food and no way of making a living for myself. The only thing I can hope is that you can forgive me". The droid translated Qi’ra’s words for Jabba. Jabba thought for a second and then spoke, the droid translated him. "The great Jabba has a proposition for you. Recently Jabba has had to 'terminate' some of his employees. Jabba is willing to offer you as much food and credits as you need if you do this job." "What's the job?" Qi’ra asked. "To be Jabba's personal slave for a few months". Qi’ra was momentarily shocked by the proposal, but as she thought about it she saw no other way out of the situation. "Give me a ship so I can get off this planet afterwards and we have a deal" she replied. The droid translated her message to Jabba and came back with an agreement. "Looks like you've got yourself a new sex slave". CHAPTER 2 Qi’ra was trying to dance in the most sexual way she knew in front of Jabba's court. Qi’ra’s usual clothes had been taken away and replaced with a very revealing outfit that she was required to wear as Jabba's slave. Qi’ra wore a purple bikini top and a long black loin cloth /skirt that only covered her ass and pussy. The music stopped and she stopped dancing. The crowd in the hall cheered and whistled at her performance, for a moment Qi’ra blushed, she then walked into the back room where she could have a break. While on her break one of Jabba‘s servants entered the room and told Qi’ra “You know Jabba would love to take you on a test drive tonight, but there is a custom here, where one of Jabba‘s slaves is offered to a Bounty Hunter to show master Jabba‘s appreciation on the work the bounty hunters do”. Qi’ra was repulsed both by the idea of having sex with Jabba and one of his bounty hunters, but knew that otherwise would mean her end."Which bounty hunter am I giving the pleasure?" she asked with a repulsed tone. "Boba Fett, the mandalorian". Qi’ra walked out of the room and moved through the crowd towards the back corner where Fett stood."Jabba has requested that you have the honor of sleeping with me first" Qi’ra said. Boba Fett looked at the girl up and down, noticing her amazing ass, her big Smile and her sparkling green eyes. Boba usually declined such an honor, but this girl was too good for him to pass up. ”As you wish”Boba replied. Qi’ra and Boba went into a private room that was just down the hall from where Qi’ra was dancing, the two of them entered the room and Boba locked the door, Boba removed his helmate first and then the rest of his armour, Qi’ra gave Boba a good look and she noticed all his battle scars. The more Qi’ra looked st him, the more she found herself attracted to this bounty hunter. With Boba's clothes removed and Qi’ra standing there in her skimpy outfit they both felt their hearts beating within their chests. Qi’ra removed her top first and dropped it on the floo, her two C cup sized breast were freed. Next she took her bottoms of to reveal a shaven pussy. Boba pulled Qi’ra in close and planted his lips on hers. With their lips locked and furiously making out, they both let their hands roam around each others bodies. Boba grabbed Qi’ra by her perfectly formed ass and pulled her in, putting his hard 9 inch cock on the lip of Qi’ra’s pussy. Qi’ra pulled back from the kiss and pushed Boba onto the bed sitting in the middle of the room. "If we're doing this, I'm in charge" Qi’ra proclaimed. Qi’ra slowly lowered herself onto Boba's hard 9 inch cock. His cock filled her tight wet pussy completely. She let out a soft moan as she started to pound herself onto Boba. Boba putt his hands onto Qi’ra’s perfectly round boobs and began massaging them as she rode him. Qi’ra’s gorgeous body was beaded in sweat from head to toe. She moaned uncontrollably and called out Boba's name. She started riding him faster and faster, to which Boba responded by massaging her breasts harder and with more passion. The rhythm of her thrusts and loud moans came in unison, becoming stronger and stronger. Qi’ra’s eyes began rolling back into her head as she gasped for air. She steadied herself by holding Boba's hands which were squeezing her breasts. Qi’ra arched her hips forward and leaned her head back as she shrieked in passion signifying her orgasm. Qi’ra’s body was limp as Boba lifted her off of him. Boba turned her around and placed her face down on the bed. He admired her perfectly round ass and started spanking it with all his force. SMACK on her right check she cringed at the iimpact of his hand "Hey that hurt!" She complained with he answered with a dark pink hand mark on her left cheek she almost jumped again he then kept on smacking as she kept gasping in pain and astonishment. her backside was stinging now. When it had turned red Qi’ra turned her head smiling a fake smile but a smile and said " Is that the best you got?". Boba leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'll show you what I've got". He then thrust his hips forward into her ass and began rhythmically pounding into her. He reached his hands to her front and began pulling on her breasts for leverage. Boba began pounding into Qi’ra’s ass harder and harder as she moaned once again. Qi’ra’s moans became grunts of pain as Boba's dick started penetrating further into her than anyone before. Through her shouts of pain Qi’ra yelled "That's it! Now you've got it! Don't stop!" she shouted. "Say my name" Boba commanded. "Boba" she moaned. "Louder! I want to hear you scream!". "Oh Boba! Fuck me!, fuck me with that 9 inch cock of yours" she shouted. Boba gave it all he had. A gust of semen spurted out of Boba's dick and filled up Qi’ra’s ass. Boba removed himself from on top of Qi’ra and layed back onto the bed. Qi’ra crawled over to him and rested her head on the bounty hunter's chest. They stayed there together trying to catch their breaths until they eventually fell asleep together in that dark steamy room. CHAPTER 3 Qi’ra awoke to find Boba already out of bed and with most of his armor back on. "That was fun", she said,"Can we do that again sometime?". "I'm afraid not darling" Boba replied, "Gotta leave the planet, make some money". “well take me with you!, we can fuck all through out the galaxy” Qi’ra replied. Boba shook his head and said “I’d love to Qi’ra but your Jabba‘s property and if I take you then I’m damaging my reputation with Jabba” Qi’ra nodded then got out of bed. As Boba left Qi’ra started to put her slave garments back on. She strutted back out into Jabba's court and was met by Bib Fortuna. "So, did you sleep with the bounty hunter?" he asked. "Yes," she replied "Jabba is now free to do what he wants with me". "Good" he said with a smile, "He wishes to get to know you and your pussy better". Qi’ra walked into Jabba’s room, Jabba started to walk towards Jabba as Janna was speaking, The droid translated ”Please, come to Jabba now”. Qi’ra dreaded what was coming for her, but put on a brave face and walked towards him. Jabba licked his lips in envy as he gazed over her luscious body. "Please, remove your garments" the droid chimed. Qi’ra grimaced at the thought of the degradation she would soon experience. Reluctantly she did as she was told by first removing her breastplate slowly. Jabba's eyes widened as her tits were revealed to him. The bikini made a metallic clanging sound as it hit the cold floor. She then moved her hands to her hips and removed her skirt. Qi’ra moved closer to the Hutt and presses her hips against Jabba's bulbous mass. Jabba instinctively reached out with his grubby little hands and grabbed Qi’ra’s perfect breasts. Qi’ra moaned involuntarily against the touch of Jabba's strong grip. Jabba's hands began exploring the beautiful body which now belonged to him. His right hand slipped back around her waist and groped her soft ass. Jabba decided he wanted to know how his new slave tasted, so he extended his long tongue out to her face. His tongue left her face drenched in saliva before traveling down to her one exposed breast. Qi’ra thought she’d have to force herself not to gag as she was covered in slime, but to her suprise the slime tasted good, it was like Seman mixed with some fruits and a little wine. Jabba journeyed down further between Qi’ra’s legs. He licked at her womanhood, taking in all the sweet juices already coming. Qi’ra sharply gasped for air and grabbed hold of Jabba's flesh as she felt his tongue quickly dart inside her. Jabba decided he has spent too much time delaying and wanted to get on with the main event. His tail slithered up her thigh and waited at her entrance. "The Great Jabba wishes that you plead to your master" the protocol droid said. "Please" she moaned, " My master". The massive Hutt thrusted his tail up into her womanhood, eliciting a sharp gasp of shock. Qi’ra was overwhelmed by the size and feeling of having Jabba's tail pounding inside of her. She panted uncontrollably and clawed at Jabba's baggy skin. The Hutt did nothing to go easy on the young woman. He took immense pleasure in making his personal slut gasp for air. Her perfect breasts bounced up and down in rhythmic fashion as she was fucked. Between the panting, Qi’ra began chanting "master" repeatedly as a way to get Jabba more aroused and finished off sooner. Every time she said master Jabba fucked her faster, and the faster he went the more she repeated it. Eventually Qi’ra was screaming 'Master!' on the top of her lungs each time Jabba rammed his tail into the slave's vagina. Jabba could feel his climax coming so he put all of his might into one massive thrust. The hutt's tail pounded so far into the woman she shrieked out in both pleasure and enormous pain. Both the slave and her master reached their climaxes at the same moment. Qi’ra rested her head on Jabba's body and tried to recover from the brutal fucking. She thought to herself how many more times she would have to do that, and if it was worth it. After a few moments of rest two gammorean guards pulled Q’ra of the Hutt and shackled her hands together. "What's going on?" Qi’ra asked in surprise. "It is customary that Jabba offer his slave to his court after breaking her in" the droid answered. Qi’ra’s shackles we're then connected to a chain above her head to keep her standing. The adoring crowd surrounded the naked woman and began groping every inch of her body. It wasn't long until she felt a dick both in her vagina and her ass. Anyone who couldn't find an entrance either massaged their cocks against her body or jerked off while groping her. Qi’ra couldn't breathe as she was closed in on all sides by a sea of horny bounty hunters. "Wait, stop! I- I can't breathe!" Qi’ra panicked. Someone shut her up by forcing their tongue into her throat. She closed her eyes as her sweat plastered hair was caught in her eye. She gasped uncontrollably for air as she start to pass out from heat and claustrophobia. When Qi’ra finally woke up again she was on the floor surrounded by a chamber full of bounty hunters who were sound asleep. She looked at her body to see herself covered from head to toe in cum and a 5inch dick in her tight pussy. Qi’ra slowly got of the dick which caused a moan. Qi’ra looked at her pussy, licked her lips and decided to shove her finger in her own wet pussy and started fingering herself, she gave out one big moan. A droid then knocked on the door requesting that Qi’ra go to Jabba no matter the state she's in, Qi’ra quickly put her bikini back on and rushed to the thrown room where Jabba was sat waiting. Qi’ra asked Jabba why was she sumond here, which the droid translated, Jabba replied and the droid translated saying to Qi’ra that he's found a replacement and Qi’ra may leave if she does one thing, that thing is to masterbate in front of Jabba privately. Qi’ra desperately wanting to leave she replied of course and took of her bikini, brushed her cum filled hair back and started to finger herself. 5 hours later she was still masterbating and moaning louder than she ever Moaned before, soon the time came when Jabba said to her that she's free and the food, credits and a ship are waiting for you by the entrance. Qi’ra excited to leave started to put her original clothes on and started to head for the entrance where she realised how much fun she had at this place, Qi’ra carried on heading for the door and grabbed the credits and Food that Jabba left for her and entered her new ship, Qi’ra left the palace with a smile on her face and knew that she would never forget the experience she had at Jabba's palace. The End If you was wondering who the replacement slave was... it was Jyn Erso.